I Never Agreed to This
by muffin Lady 0o
Summary: Normally, my stomach would flip flop at this, but I am distracted. Someone is coming down the hall towards me, and I do everything within my power to distract myself and look somewhere else, but I am powerless. Coming down the hall, towards us, is Satoshi


-1"Daisuke!" a voice rings out. I recognize the voice as one I have heard multiple times. I turn my head just in time to brace myself against the skirted, flying form that tackles me into a hug. I laugh and stumble back a few steps to regain my lost balance and pat Riku's head affectionately.

"Daisuke!" she squeals again. I manage to push her off of me, but our smiles don't lessen.

"What is it?" I laugh. Riku takes my free hand and leads me away down the hallway.

"What? Can I help it if I'm happy to see you?" she giggles, squeezing my hand and pressing herself closer to my side. Normally, my stomach would flip-flop at this, but I am distracted. Someone is coming down the hall towards me, and I do everything within my power to distract myself and look somewhere else, but I am powerless. Coming down the hall, towards us, is Satoshi.

At _this,_ my stomach flip-flops, and I have no idea why. This has been happening a lot lately, and I have no control. It could be when I am sitting in he classroom and happen to look up ad see him, or it could be like this, when I am walking down our crowded hallway and happen to see the top of his head. My mind will go blank and I will feel weightless. I am surrounded by what look like clouds-or maybe even bubbles-and it is only Satoshi and I in this place. And I can't help it.

Quickly, I tear my eyes away and busy myself with something that I am 'trying to find' in my backpack so I can avoid eye contact with Satoshi. It works, as I produce a hair ribbon that my mother has packed for an occasion like this, though not this _exactly._ More for like if I need to leave suddenly when Riku is around so that I can change into Dark without causing a fuss. I have somewhat mutilated the concept now, since I'm using it as an excuse to avoid eye contact with Satoshi, since I fear what will happen if I do.

"Oh Daisuke, is that for me?" Riku asks, her eyes all sparkly as she eyes the ribbon I hold out to her. I nod, and she squeals again and engulfs me in another bear hug. I laugh nervously and return the hug, making sure to bury my face in Riku's neck as Satoshi walks past.

I can't see anything, but I can feel eyes on the back of my head.

_His_ eyes.

I hold the hug a second longer and then pull away, taking Riku's arm and escorting her to our next class. She doesn't suspect a thing.

_'So what was that all about?'_ I hear a voice in the back of my mind ask. I grimace and, if it were a physical-bodied person, I would have smacked them.

_'Shut it, Dark!'_ I hiss in my mind. But Dark doesn't shut it. He laughs at me.

_'You've been having these little..._flashes_...more and more lately. What's up with you?' _ he asks, more mocking than in actual inquiry. Again, I could smack him.

_'Nothing is _up_ with me! This is perfectly normal...'_ I hear a coughing noise in the back of my mind. I can tell Dark doesn't believe me.

_'Is it?' _ he asks. I have no answer for that one. Instead, I remain silent throughout class and when the lunch bell rings, I head to the roof to eat my lunch with Satoshi, just to prove to Dark how completely fine I am.

And, for a while, I am. Satoshi and I sit in silence and don't say a word; only eat our lunches. And, I am completely fine. I don't get any sudden, strange chills or funny feelings in my stomach. I feel as if I'm having lunch with a friend and nothing more.

_'Yeah? Why don't you start talking to him?'_ Dark suggests. I scoff.

_'Nothing happened before because I was _talking_ to him.'_ I point out. Even though Dark is in my head now, I get the sense that he's nudging me with his elbow, or some other sort of provocative movement to egg me on.

_'You're right-It was just because you were looking at him' _ he says 'Which_ you aren't doing now.'_ he points out. My insides turn to ice. I don't bother to respond. Instead, I take a deep breath and buck up what little courage I have in my body and raise my eyes from my lunch to look at Satoshi.

Instantly, I feel as if I have just been hit in the face with a ton of bricks, and I try to force my eyes to look somewhere, _anywhere_ other than there. But I can't.

Satoshi's eyes are boring into mine, drilling holes into my skull and looking at me with such force behind those dark eyes that I can't help but keep staring back, no matter how much ever fiber in my body is screaming at me to look away.

"Daisuke-" he says, and the world around me as I know it freezes. Again, it's only us two now, and my stomach has flopped over and is threatening to hop right out my throat.

"So what was with you avoiding me in the hallway today?" he asks, turning back to his own lunch. I let out the breath that I don't realize I am holding and go back to my sandwich, realizing for the first time how incredibly made my sandwich is...

Not really, I'm just staling for time.

"What do you mean, avoiding?" ask, though I know perfectly well. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think you do." he says in that mysterious way of his. I don't even have enough time to comprehend what he has just said. In an instant, he has both of my wrists pinned to the wall behind me, holding me securely in place. He has done this many, many times in the past, but this is the most recent, and it has my head spinning. My eyes are wide, and I am aware now, more than ever, of the beating of my heart, and I am all too convinced that Satoshi can hear it too.

His face is inches, maybe centimeters from my own. I really couldn't care at this point. All I are about is getting away from him as fast as possible, because I feel something that I can't explain start up inside me. Something that, if I don't get away _right this second,_ I am going to explode-I just know it.

"In fact, I know you do." he says. I can feel his warm breath on the side of my face. My breathing becomes ragged and harsh, and every thought in my head becomes scrambled and ragged, as if I have just run a marathon. I can feel it starting, deep within my gut. I know what is coming next, and the only thought in my head is _'I wonder if _he_ knows it too...' _

_RRRRRRIIIIIIIIINGGGGGG!!!!!_

I am, literally, saved by the bell. In this one instant, Satoshi's focus is distracted up there, on the roof of our school, and I realize my chance. I bolt, not bothering to pack up my lunch, or anything else of my own. All I know is that if I don't get away, Satoshi really _is_ going to have a reason to come after me.

I make it to a bathroom stall, and not a moment too soon. The second I slam the door behind me, my body changes. My DNA is overcome with change, and in a second, I am no longer Daisuke, but Dark.

Actually, I _am_ still Daisuke, but my body has changed into Dark. I slump down onto the toilet seat and plop my head into my hands. Things are not going well _ at all_.

_'So, loverboy has a new crush, does he?'_ a voice in my mind mocks me.

Again, I wish Dark was here in front of me so I could beat the snot out of him.

_'I do not!' _ I defend myself. I can hear snickering.

_'Then what was _thatDark asks. I feel my face heat up.

_'I got...caught in the moment. It was a fluke! A one-time thing!' _it doesn't matter what I say to defend myself now. It all sounds stupid and weak, and I can't shake the fact that I have just changed into Dark, the Phantom Thief, because -of all people- _Satoshi!_

I wipe the sweat that has gathered off of my forehead and, after a few moments to recuperate, I manage to somehow change myself back into Daisuke, and I head back to the classroom with a light head.

I walk into the classroom and, as always, I am met by the stares of every pair of eyes in the room.

"Daisuke! How nice of you to join us... finally..." the teacher says. I study my toes in shame.

"I'm sorry." I mumble. The teacher makes a 'tutting' sound.

"And without your backpack, too." she says. I whip around, having completely forgotten about my bag. I am about to ask her if I can run and go get it, when a voice stops me.

"He had to go to the nurse over lunch and I took his bag back for him, for when he returned."

I don't want to look and see who spoke, and I don't have to. Satoshi is holding my bag out for all to see, and he has just lied to the teacher.

_For what _he_ did. _ I can't help but think, then stop myself. It was not he who turned me into Dark. He can't help what I feel, that turns me into _him._

_'But, he certainly does help, what with his pouty lips and wonderful locks of silken hair. His fair skin, soft and smooth-'_

_'SHUT IT!' _ I command of Dark, who is chortling in my head. I turn bright red, and to the class, it luckily looks as if I am in shame for being so stupid for not realizing that I did not have a bag around to take, but that it is obvious that Satoshi should have it.

_'Daisuke and Satoshi, sitting in a tree-' _

_'I don't want to hear it!'_

_'K-I-S-S-I-N-G!'_

Dark is one of the most annoying things I have ever had to live with. Without looking at anybody, I walk over, reach out and take my bag, and sit at the only desk available in the classroom.

The one directly behind Satoshi.

I would give anything to be somewhere else. Anyplace in the world would be better than here. Fiery pits of hell, the middle of a raging volcano, even a desolate, cold arctic tundra in the middle of a blizzard.

All throughout the rest of the day, I can't concentrate. My mind wanders to the back to lunchtime, and then instantly pulls itself away again, so I don't transform in the middle of everything. But, after a few minutes, my mind wanders back again. It is an endless cycle.

And, it doesn't help that Dark is in my head, teasing me about it every waking moment of my life today. I am seriously tempted to reach inside my head and punch his lights out.

The second the bell rings, signaling school's end, I grab my things and head for the door, not pausing for anything.

I am outside the school and just about to turn and leave, when a hand catches my arm and latches on. For the moment, I fear-

and yet hope-

that it is Satoshi.

Turning, I see that it is not he though, but Riku, who's eyes are riddled with confusion and fear.

"Daisuke, what's wrong? You've been...distracted...since you came in to late class." she says. "I called your name in class, to see if you were okay, but you didn't respond." she touches my arm, and a jolt of warmth seeps through the skin and spreads throughout my body. I turn to look at her, and I can see that she is genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine, I promise." I tell her, stroking her cheek affectionately. Only, I'm not fine. I can't make sense of my feelings, and I don't know how I could explain it. I don't think I _could,_ even if I was given an eternity of time.

"I worry about you." she whispers, blinking back tears. I give a half-cock smile, and hold her in my arms for a moment before tilting her chin up so I can give her a reassuring kiss. The kiss is cold though, and I wonder if I am the only one of us two that realizes it. It has no meaning, and there is no sign of the usual spark that is usually there. We pull away and she embraces me once more, more for something to hug than anything.

"I'll always be here, Daisuke." she whispers in my ear. I nod and we part, and I am left, thinking about how awkward it would be to have to explain to her that I have started...feeling different...about another boy in our class, and that she is no longer the one I love.

_'What am I saying? I still love her!' _I mentally slap myself.

_'Ah, you should always trust your self-conscious.' _Dark says to me in that all-knowing voice. Again, I ignore him, but I cannot get over that I even thought, for a second, that I did not love Riku, but that I love...

_'Go on, say it.'_ Dark eggs me on. _'I dare you!'_

I shake my head as I stomp up my front steps, my hands shoved deep within the recesses of my jacket pockets. There is no way that I am going to admit that, aloud or not, when I am this close to my own home. What would my mother say? After we have been stealing from His family for so many years now...

"DAISUKE!" I am tackled in a hug as soon as I make it through to my kitchen. Mom has me in a grip so tight that I can't breathe, and I can't break free.

"Mom, I can't breathe..." I somehow wheeze out from the small pocket of space between her arms and her chest. She lets me go, and I fall back to the floor with a thud.

"Darling, you are going to be stealing the Wings of Aphrodite tonight at nine!" she squeals out.

For a mother, she acts more like a high school girl on caffeine than a mother.

"The Wings of Aphrodite?" I ask, rubbing my head. She claps her hands together.

"The Wings of Aphrodite are like a friendship charm of sorts." she explains. "When two people each have one of the rings, they are linked through time, space, and death, no matter what. So long as each is in possession of his or her ring, they will always find their way back to each other."

What my mother says has no effect on me. I could really care less about some weird wings. What I DO care about is the fact that I am going to be stealing something tonight...

Under the watchful eye of Satoshi...

"Mom, I have to go lie down for a while." I say, then bolt upstairs. In my room, I flop, face-down, on my bed and let a wave of emotions wash over me.

_'Hey, your boyfriend is going to be there!'_ Dark crows from within my head. _'That should make you _happy

"I'll show you happy..." I mumble, and then start to beat myself with a pillow. I know Dark can feel what is happening to my body as vividly as I can, but right now, I only care about how much of it Dark feels.

_'Ow! Hey, easy! I didn't mean it! Leggo! STOP!' _I can hear him struggling to gain control; to make me stop, but I refuse.

"Daisuke..?" I stop from my beating and look at the doorway. Father is standing there, watching me, one of his eyebrows raised. I realize that feathers are falling around me, because my pillow has broken open.

"Dark." I say shortly, as if this one word should explain my sudden bout of madness. He nods thoughtfully, as if he understands, and then closes the door behind him.

I fall to my bed again like a fallen battalion, and hear my mother knock on my door, telling me to change into Dark so she can give me my outfit and I can be on my way to steal the Wings of Aphrodite.

I think, very clearly, of Riku, trying to get myself to change into Dark the way I always do. I picture her, somewhere, with the wind blowing in her hair, causing it to whip and whirl around her face. Her beautiful, beautiful face, illuminated by the setting sun...

It doesn't work, and I am left, standing in the middle of my room, looking exactly the same as I always do.

_'You know what to do.'_ Dark says to me. I don't answer, because I don't have to. I know it, too, and I am not at all pleased with this concept.

_'Do it! We haven't got all night!'_ Dark's voice gives my the impression that he would be folding his arms if he were in control of the body. I wince, and begin to think, back at lunch, with Satoshi sitting next to me. I watch, without sound, the moment replay back to me. One moment, we are sitting silently, eating our lunches innocently. The next, I am pinned against a wall at my wrists, face-to-face, nose-to-nose with Satoshi, who's face is so close that I can feel the warmth of his breath.

I feel a tingle start in my body. A familiar one. One signaling that I am about to change.

But, the image does not stop flowing. I watch this, and begin to think what could have happened, had the bell not rang. What would have happened, suppose, if Satoshi had moved his face a little closer to my own, in a somewhat taunting manner. What would have happen, say, if I had moved his face a little closer as well, signaling that I got the message, loud and clear?

"**Daisuke, stop!"** a voice commands. I open my eyes, and find that tears are streaming down my face. Only, not the face of my mortal body. I know the tears are there, I can feel them! The only thing is, they're not real. Dark's face is dry, flawless.

"Are you okay sweetie?" my mother calls from behind the door. "You seem to be taking longer than usual." Dark smirks.

"**I'm fine, mother. Just a little technical difficulties. Nothing to get so worked-up over."** He's speaking to my mom, but I know that the message is somewhat intended for me as well.

Dark quickly changes into the clothes mom brings in for him without complain and we head out. We are not taking Wiz today, because he is sick, apparently. Inside his head, I beg and plead with Dark not to say anything to my family about the 'little speed bump' as he so puts it. He does agree, but only because I know enough about him that if I were to tell my mom, her hair would curl at the very thought.

(Now, we're in Dark's PoV, just so you know. When we switch back, I'll put a little hyphen at the beginning of the paragraph. I know this is confusing,, but bear with me!)

I slip into the museum, unnoticed by the camera crew or the guards. Stealth is my friend, and We work well together.

I peer around a corner and see a glass case with a label on it. 'Wings of Aphrodite' it says. There is a cushion, made of purple velvet, that two rings are sitting upon. With ease, I open the case and take the rings, all without setting an alarm off once. I smirk: My job here is done.

I seem to fly back to the roof, where I will make my escape. I encounter no guards, or Satoshi, much to the disappointment (I'm sure) of Daisuke.

_'I heard that!'_ he snaps from my head. I smirk knowingly and don't answer; just continue making my way up to the roof.

I open the door into the cool night air and I take a deep breath. The night smells so good! The feeling is halted, though, because the door slams shut behind me, and I only pushed it outward.

I swing around, just in time to be caught in a flying tackle by someone. We go sprawling to the floor, and before I have a chance to try and regain my balance, I am straddled and have my arms pinned to the ground. I wince from the pressure applied to keep me from moving, and when I open my eyes, I find that I am staring into the all-too familiar dark eyes of Satoshi.

_'No, not now! Not when we were so close!'_ I hear Daisuke whimper. I'm tempted to make a comment to him, about why he's so miserable, when this is obviously all he's ever dreamed of since this afternoon, but I refrain. Something about how Satoshi is looking right now is probably what is keeping me from escaping.

"So, you have stolen the Wings of Aphrodite by now, have you not?" he asks. I glare.

"**Why? You going to take them from me?" **I spit out. Satoshi doesn't answer. He is too busy scanning me with his eyes, trying to discover where I put the rings. I see this as a golden opportunity.

The opportunity is always golden when Daisuke is on the butt-end of it.

"**Satoshi, quit undressing me with your eyes. I know you want me, but really, can't you wait until we're inside, rather than out here, where people might see?"** I ask. Satoshi doesn't appear to take notice, while Daisuke is yelling at me to shut the hell up.

Satoshi leans over now, getting his face close to mine. Very close. His nose is not touching mine tip-to-tip like it should be: It is almost completely level with my own nose, our lips being the part closest to touching. For some reason, this unnerves me, though this was probably his intention.

"So, where did you hide them?" he asks, as if we're on a business meeting and not in the most awkward of all positions, on a rooftop, with the moon shining down on the both of us.

"**That's for me to know."** I say.

"And me to find out." he says, to finish what I said before. The thing is, I was not intending to say what he did, nor was it supposed to be implied.

This guy is good.

"**And you are implying..?" **I ask, leaving the end blank so as to prompt the answer out of him.

"Maybe something, maybe nothing." he says. For a second, I wonder if he really does mean that, or if he's just playing with my head. He sure is playing with Daisuke's. The kid is rambling on and blubbering and having the worst time creating a full sentence I have ever seen.

Suddenly, I am struck with the lightning bolt of inspiration. An evil smirk crosses my face and, at the exact instant, Daisuke hears my thoughts.

_'No! Don't you do it!'_ he screams at me from inside my head. _'You'll have hell to pay if you do!' _

_'Aww, is our little Daisuke a prude?'_ I inquire mockingly back. Daisuke is lost for words out of embarrassment and rage, and I decide to take this answer as a yes.

"**Well then if you won't be the one to make the first move, then I will."** I state quietly aloud to Satoshi. He has no time to react before I diminish the remaining distance between his lips and my own with a swift and silent kiss.

Satoshi doesn't respond back in any way other than shock. I'm not surprised; If the guy I was just after randomly decided to kiss me, I would be shocked too. Daisuke has gone silent with horror at what I have just done, if he hasn't already fainted dead out of shock. I personally have nothing to lose, since I don't go to school with this guy like he does. I find it all quite entertaining.

Then, something I don't expect happens; Satoshi begins kissing back!

I have nowhere to go, but it's not like I have any instinct to. I am frozen, and I have no control over the situation anymore, and it startles me. Satoshi's lips are no longer lifeless as they were, but alive now, pressing back against mine. Not rough, just right.

I begin to get nervous, and I look both ways to find an escape route. Yet, I see none. Both of my eyes return themselves to their former position of looking at Satoshi, who has his own eyes closed for the kiss. At this point, I don't care about getting Daisuke back for beating us with a pillow. I don't care about teasing him anymore. All I want is to get the heck out of dodge as fast as I can, with or without the Wings of Aphrodite.

But, I can't. I can't do it. It isn't like Satoshi is that heavy or anything. I could flip him over if I wanted to! But, it's as if I don't have the will to do it. As if I _want_ this all to be happening.

At this thought, I begin to struggle. There is no way that that could be possible. None at all! My efforts are worthless though, because, with my hands pinned to the ground beside my head, I can't get enough leverage to push myself up.

Finally, Satoshi breaks the kiss off and pushes himself back up so I can see his entire face at once. My chest is heaving with long, deep breaths.

"That was...Informative." he says with a smirk. The jerk has enough gut to _smile_ at me after what he just did?!

"**What's that supposed to mean?!"**I spit out, unable to control my tongue, which is tingling with a taste I have never tasted before.

It tastes like Satoshi.

"Probably not what you think it means." he says. This aggravates me even more, since I have no idea what he is talking about.

Then, I stop struggling, because I am met with a sight that leaves me breathless.

Above me is Satoshi, holding me down, with his face skyward above mine. Behind his head is the silver sphere that is the full moon. It is directly behind his head, circling it like a halo and lighting up his features in a soft glow, the sprinkling of stars in the midnight sky adding to the ever-increasing effect.

"What?" Satoshi smirks again, but somewhat more playfully. "What's the matter, Phantom Thief?"

I can't answer him. A strange sensation is starting inside me, and I can't get it to stop. It is infiltrating every inch, every aspect of my body. I know exactly what is coming next, and I really, really hope that it is my imagination.

Satoshi raises an eyebrow at me. I don't blame him, really. I must look a sight. Sweat on my forehead, heavy, ragged breathing, and, most likely, a pained expression on my face, as if someone is stabbing me with a hot poker.

My head begins spinning, and I am out of control as to what happens next. I can't help anything that is happening. My world is tilting to one side and then another.

_'See? I told you!'_ Daisuke screams at me from inside my head. I barely hear him over the roar of my thoughts though. I beg and plead with everything that I hold dear to keep me from changing. Not here, and not now.

My prayers are not answered.

-I open my eyes, my breathing heavy, and I am staring into the concerned face of Satoshi, who still has my body pinned to the ground. He is still straddling my legs, and my hands are still pinned to the ground beside my head.

"Please, Satoshi..." my voice is pleading with him, begging him. Somehow, I don't need to explain what I am begging him to do. He nods slowly, and I sit up so quickly that we bonk heads.

In an instant, I am gone, and Satoshi is left, standing on the rooftop, with the moon aglow behind him.

Xxxx

I walk the halls at school today, feeling empty inside. Feeling hollow. Dark has said nothing to tease me about yesterday, and I don't have any desire to tease him either. Both of us know exactly what happened yesterday, and last night, and neither of us have the desire to talk about it, nor to bring it up. Both of us are completely embarrassed about it, as we should be. Dark, for once, is silent when he is awake. I am too though, concentrating more on my feet and taking steps through my school day instead of my usual, which is trying to avoid the masses of people from squashing me.

My day crawls by at a snail's pace, and I avoid eye contact with everyone, as if they can see exactly what I am thinking and feeling if they happen to look into my face.

Finally, the moment I am dreading comes, and the lunch bell rings. Everything is going to be awkward, but I can't sit away from Satoshi, otherwise we may come across as suspicious. I don't want to, god only knows I don't. But, I can't afford it.

I drag my feet as slow as possible on my way to the roof, passing by other students who are laughing and talking to each other. I wish that I could be one of them, but I have no heart. I somehow manage to drag myself up onto the roof.

I have a small, small spark of hope that maybe Satoshi will spare me and leave me alone on the roof today, but my little spark is distinguished when I catch sight of Satoshi sitting in his usual spot. With another flop in my stomach, I sit down I my spot and pull out my lunch today. Satoshi regards me like usual, with nothing more than a sideways glance.

I take a bite of my sandwich and try hard to keep it down. I have no thoughts left to think in my head. Suddenly, Satoshi, not even taking his eyes off his sandwich, holds out his hand. I, curious, look at it, despite my churning stomach.

"For you." he says shortly, finally looking over, even if for a few seconds before turning away again. I reach out and lay my hand flat so he may drop whatever it is into my hands. I feel a soft _plop_ and when I go to look at hat it is, I see that it is the pair of rings.

The Wings of Aphrodite.

"They fell out of your pocket as you were running home." he says. I examine the rings, astounded, at how he brought them to me, even though they are his. Dark is in surprise too, I can sense, though he doesn't say anything.

"Satoshi?" I say, sounding more in inquiry than in statement, as if asking permission. Satoshi looks at me, and I seem to fall right into those deep, dark eyes.

"Here. This one belongs to you, I believe." I say, examining the ring as if it has his name on it. Then, I hold it out to him. He looks stunned for a moment, looking at the ring and then me with a sort of questioning look. I can barely see it, but a small, insignificant smile appears on his face.

"Well then, so it does." he takes the ring and slips it on his finger, and I do the same. And as Satoshi and I sit there, quietly, the silence isn't so thick anymore. As if a burden has been lifted off of my shoulders, and I could fly if I felt like it. Though, I am more content to sit here, next to Satoshi on our school roof, listening to a soundtrack of my mother in my head.

"_The Wings of Aphrodite?" I ask, rubbing my head. She claps her hands together. _

"_The Wings of Aphrodite are like a friendship charm of sorts." she explains. "When two people each have one of the rings, they are linked through time, space, and death, no matter what. So long as each is in possession of his or her ring, they will always find their way back to each other."_

I wonder, briefly, if Satoshi has any idea about the legend. He may not, even though the charms belong to him. I push this thought away though, because, out of the corner of my eye, I see Satoshi look over at me. And, in the back of my mind, Dark hears me think.

_'Do it.'_ he says, egging me on. He has no problem with me now, because of last night. He knows what that was and, even though he is still embarrassed about it as I am, we can't help it.

I put down my sandwich casually, reaching out for my drink to take a slurp. Satoshi goes back to his own lunch, concentration off of me, and I see my chance. In one solid movement, I have Satoshi pinned to the wall behind us, holding his arms up over his head at the wrist as he does. I am not sitting on his lap, but if I was not on my knees, I would be. Satoshi is wide-eyed and flustered, and I smirk along with Dark. We know what we're doing.

"How does it feel?" I purr into his ear. "How does it feel to be on the receiving end this time?" Our faces are close together. My skin is barely grazing his cheek. For once in his life, Satoshi is lost for words, though he has calmed down somewhat. Again, I am aware of my heartbeat, but I am aware of his too, which appears to be ready to explode, despite his cool exterior.

A sharp, swift sound cuts through the silence, and both our heads turn in the same direction. The bell has just rung, signaling us to get to class, because lunchtime is over.

Satoshi, in moments, has removed himself from my grasp and is back in the building, going down the stairwell. I lean back on my hands and smile to myself as I begin to gather my things up.

_'He'll be back'_ Dark says inside my head. I nod.

"Yes, he will."

**A/N: Well, to those of you who don't like Daisuke/DarkxSatoshi pairings, why'd ya read it?**

**My first DNAngel fic. As per usual, a oneshot. I'm not much of a big yaoi fan myself, but I had an idea, and I put it down. I'm actually pretty happy on how this turned out. Flame if you must, but remember, it's YOUR fault for continuing to read it! **

**Happy Reviewing!**


End file.
